


Unexpected Visitor

by aTARDISfullofotters



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, idk what else to tag this as, john does things to sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt about Sherlock and John not know that Mycroft is there when stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

The door to 221B shut with a creak. Sherlock barely had time to put his key back into his coat before John crashed into him, lips against lips. High on the adrenaline of high speed chase, blood furiously pumping though their veins. The thrill of the chase never seemed to be lost on them.

Sherlock stumbled backwards, slightly surprised. But he quickly gave in, roughly kissing back. He pushed the jacket off John’s shoulders, landing with a ‘floomph’ on the ground. Nipping at the other man’s lower lip, his tongue found its way into John’s mouth. Tasting. Taking. Lips danced along each other. John smiled as he walked Sherlock towards the stairs, pushing that familiar grey coat off his shoulders and onto the floor. Stumbling up the stairs, the familiar sight of the sitting room of 221B came into view. 

"Excited a bit, aren't we?" John chuckled as he rounded the corner. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Sherlock growled into the kiss. He needed John. Needed to feel know that John was his and only his. Needed to see John panting, screaming Sherlock’s name in pure ecstasy. Damn it. The things John does to him.

Tripping over books and papers and god-knows-what else through the sitting room, John fumbled with the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock placing needy kisses along John’s jaw, neck, throat. Marking John.  
John was his. No one else's. Sherlock wasn't hated. Was no longer scorned upon. Was no longer told to "piss off". Was no longer sentenced to solitude. Sherlock was loved. He belonged to the army doctor. And the army doctor belonged to him. 

Sherlock broke apart for a second to toss John’s jumper up and over his head, ridding John of that unnecessary piece of clothing.

Someone cleared their throat. Male. Recovering from a cold. Used to raising his voice if need be. An awkward sort of tone, used to break a silence.  
They broke apart and glanced at the direction of the noise.

“MYCROFT!?!?”

Sherlock’s shirt was already unbuttoned. His pupils were dilated. John’s jumper lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Bite marks ran along his neck. Obvious erections came from both of the men’s trousers.

“Mycroft. Get. Out. I specifically told you to tell me when you were coming by.” Sherlock grumbled, hands dropping from John’s lower back down to his sides.  
“I’m… sorry to interrupt your…. Should I say… fun…. But there’s been a bit of a problem.”

John sighed. “I’m sure it can wait. First thing tomorrow you can come by and tell us all about it.”

Mycroft pondered this for a second. “Seeing as you two are obviously otherwise…. involved… I suppose tomorrow will work.”

Leaning down slightly, Mycroft grabbed his umbrella, which was leaning on the chair, lonely and forlorn, and traipsed out to the street. Where no doubt there would be a car ambling in a parking spot to pick him and probably Sherlock up as well if he had cooperated.  
John gave Sherlock a glare.

“Your brother is a prick.”

“Obviously. Haven’t you noticed it from the past several times he’s interrupted us?”  
Sherlock leaned down carefully, lips barely a centimeter from John’s ear.

“Now Captain,” Sherlock growled, voice an octave lower than normal. The voice he used when he wanted to turn John’s mind immediately to sex. “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I don't write gay smut (at least not yet...).  
> I didn't take into effect the latest thing with Mycroft and 221B and Sherlock knowing when he's there (Spoilers from His Last Vow).  
> My Tumblr is benedictgotabooty.tumblr.com


End file.
